Eiji x Oishi
by m3rokoyui
Summary: An unpredicted meeting turns into a love story between the two, but their love isn’t very welcomed. Eiji Oishi pairing.
1. Our Tied String of Destiny

A little message from me

Waa, it's been a long time since my last story. This is only my second fan fic :) I hope I get good reviews .. This is a romantic comedy pairings Eiji Oishi. - Written for my friend who loves this pairing.

* * *

Summary

An unpredicted meeting turns into a love story between the two, but their love isn't very welcomed. Eiji Oishi pairing.

Eiji X Oishi

Chapter 1

Our Tied String of Destiny

Eiji walked along the dusty road of garbage enduring the odor. The evening arrived on his way home. The chill went up his spine as he folded his hands and walked faster. He spotted a huge gate. Inside was decorated with many different colors his eyes had ever seen. Relaxing music played and Eiji heard the laughter of the people inside. To satisfy his curiosity, he dropped his dirt covered bag and climbed up the brick walls a little taller than he.

He suddenly felt the mansion which was so close to being so far away…away from his world. He snuck in the door. Many people crowded on the inside wearing magnificent gowns, capes, jewelry, and robes decorated with gold. Ceilings were decorated with silver and painted a beautiful scenario. One woman looked at the little boy in rags with patches of dirt on his face. She handed him her dishes thinking he was a slave.

"What are you doing?" she snobbishly asked as she handed him the dish. "Get back to work!"

He just looked at her and took her dish. On the way there, near the fountain, stood a fine man with fine clothing. Beautifully dyed robe and cape with jewelry and nothing else you would ask for. He wore a hat with feathers and smiled a lovely smile. Eiji just stared and without conscious, he knocked into the handsome man.

For Eiji, it was love at first sight. He blushed wide eyed.

"Are you alright?" He said smiling kindly more than anyone would in the ballroom. He took a handkerchief out and gently wiped away the patches of dirt on Eiji's face.

"Be more careful…" He smiled and handed him the handkerchief. "You can have this." He turned around and went upstairs.

Eiji was left there dumbfounded. From that moment on, he decided to get to know that person more. The person who wiped his face gently. The person who didn't treat him as a slave and the kindest person he ever met. The person who handed him a handkerchief. That person. Thus, a love story started.

* * *

Preview

Chapter 2

The Two Pear

"Can I?" asked Eiji.

"You're welcome here anytime."


	2. The Two Pears

Eiji x Oishi

Chapter 2

The Two Pears

That night, sleepless Eiji look out at the village on a tree branch. His thoughts only filled with memories that made him smile. The handkerchief, the feelings of the gentle hands that touched him were still alive inside Eiji. He repeated the same scene through the night. Not even the cold breeze of the night could blow away his unforgettable memories that he didn't even notice how cold he was.

As soon as dawn reached, he thought of visiting the mansion. He packed his dirt covered bag with the very little he had and on he went, to the dirt path to the royal palace. It was covered with flowers and the scent of white lilies. He went to the back entrance of the palace. It was the entrance for the workers of the palace. The servants, the maids, and the assistants of the Oishi family crowded there for work first thing at dawn while the members of the Oishi family rolled around in bed to be woken up with breakfast on the table. Eiji snuck in and he was blinded by love. For the sake of meeting that person, he dressed up as one of the maids (it wasn't hard). With a blush and rag dress darker than any brown you've ever seen, Eiji was the most fitted candidate for a maid, and he looked rather cute.

He had his head down. It avoided the inspection of others and no one noticed him sneaking in. Eiji was lost in the mansion not long before going in. He turned corner after corner until he went back to his original destination – somewhere in the mansion.

Someone called for him. It was a familiar voice. He turned around and there was that same glowing aura. It was him.

"You are…oh right that person from the ball yesterday…" He said.

Eiji was surprised. He remembered him but he knew their worlds were so different that their acquaintance values were not the same. He just stared at him and waved.

The man walked over to Eiji. "I didn't know you were a maid here… I even thought you were a guy…" He laughed. "I can be quite silly."

"Who…what's your name?" Eiji asked eagerly. "I mean…I'm not a maid here but I'd like to be…I kind of sneaked in…a guy...don't tell anyone…I don't want to be kicked out…" He was stuttering with his words.

The man just smiled gently and patted Eiji on the head. "I'm the prince here Oishi Shuichiro but you can call me Oishi…and also relax, I wont kick you out you can stay here."

"Can I?"

"You're welcome anytime."

"Yayyy…weeeeee." yelled Eiji happily. He hugged Oishi and jumped up and down. He then danced around making silly faces.

Oishi couldn't help but laugh and he felt the warm feeling that he never felt before because he was a prince. He attended balls, meetings, and other things like that with no particular interests. Even though he had everything he ever wanted, he never had any friends or the warmth of a family. His mother had past away and his father only cared of work. The best and only comfort his father can ever give him is money.

"I'll get going…I'm quite busy today…I'll see you around so be careful and do your best!" He showed Eiji a thumb up. "Even though it might not be easy…" And he disappeared out of Eiji's sight at the corner.

Eiji did his duties as a maid. Went around and attended to the every need of the rich people. He cleaned, obeyed, and was fed with a roof over his head. He rose early in the morning and slept exhausted. He brought breakfast for Oishi one day. While opening the wide curtains engraved with white lilies, the sun was too bright and woke Oishi up. Eiji went around the room with Ahs and Oos. He pranced and hopped and dusted Oishi's face without knowing. Oishi sneezed.

Eiji couldn't help but to laugh and between chuckles he said, "Ahahaha I'm sorry."

Oishi raised his eyebrows. "This can't be how you greet important people in the morning, right?" He smiled.

Oishi got out of bed. "Ah, I'll get the breakfast for you! Lalalala." Went Eiji towards the breakfast on the table near the bed. He ran for the breakfast and slipped his hands on the dishes. The dishes fell. "I'm sorry!" He panicked and slipped on the food. Oishi went to catch him and they twirled around and around until Eiji fell on top of Oishi. His lips were a few millimeters away from Oishi's. They stayed like that for a while, looking into each others eyes. Someone came to knock on the door and Eiji got up. "Ah, sorry sorry." He bowed.

"It's alright." Oishi smiled. "What was I thinking…I actually wanted to kiss him and it was hard to resist…" he thought.

There was another knock on the door. "Oh, come on in." Oishi said.

There, in the doorway, stood a very refined lady. She looked awfully familiar. That woman was the same woman who gave Eiji the dishes.

"It's her," Eiji whispered to himself with wide eyes.

The woman eyed herself at Eiji. "And…this is?"

"Oh, this is um…" Oishi looked at Eiji.

"I'm Eiji!"

"Did I ask you?" She said. "I don't care who you are…but an unworthy person such as yourself should disappear out of my sight."

"Right…" Eiji just said lowly. He walked toward. "Um…excuse me please."

"Listen, I'm not moving for you…you're moving for ME…got it?" She glared. "Dear…we're going for a walk today so you should get dressed."

"Alright I'll be down there, so you can leave first."

The lady gave Eiji one last glare and walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry about that…she's not really nice to strangers." Oishi said.

"It's alright…" Eiji tried to smile. "She is…?"

"My fiancé."

"Oh."

"Yeah, her name is La Emilia but she likes to be called Madam or Mistress Emilia by um…"

"People like me, right?"

"Don't say that…" Oishi smiled. "Now, I'm going to get changed…I'll call when I need you."

Eiji closed the door behind him and left. Things were happening too fast for him and he was disappointed.

* * *

A little message from me

I wanted to make this funny but I ended up making it kind of cute . I like how this chapter turned out. My friend was yelling at me to make it longer yet wanting me to hurry up because she's excited to read it. --. I hope you like this chapter ; xD Review review please :B.

**La Emilia's Profile**

**Hair: Black hair and bangs are split in the middle. Wears monocle and a pink tiara with topaz (her birthstone).**

**Eyes: Dark brown**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Wears: Dresses with laces and frills**

**Likes: Eating, food, Oishi, pink, being a princess**

**Dislikes: Eiji, Eiji, and Eiji…common people**

**Birthday: November 3rd**

* * *

Preview

Just The Two of Us and an Unwanted Aquaintance

"Just us?" asked Eiji.


	3. Just The Two of Us and an Unwanted

Eiji x Oishi

Chapter 3

Just The Two of Us and an Unwanted Aquaintance

Oishi ran down the royal stairs. Emilia holding a fan, waited for him impatiently. She didn't want him to spend any time with Eiji.

"Oishi, what were you doing?" she asked with a frown.

"Oh, sorry for the long wait…" he held Emilia's hand and escorted her through the garden for a walk. They sat down under the shade on royal chairs next to a beautiful pond of the finest fish gathering around water lilies and the finest garden. Emilia called for a maid to bring them tea.

Eiji was curious with a bit of envy. He wanted to know everything Oishi and Emilia did. Tea was the best excuse to find out. Eiji whirl around with the tea skipping and hopping along the way.

Emilia was agitated with the sight of Eiji. She thought of him as a commoner and of very low status. She took the tea and poured it for herself and Oishi refusing to let Eiji touch. She held the tea cup gently with both hands like a refined lady would and sipped with her pinky cushioning the tea cup so when she put it down it wouldn't make a sound. She made it difficult for Eiji. She made him go back and forth bringing new tea each time.

"Too bitter…" she would say. "Too bland" or "too sweet" or "tastes like water…" until Oishi made the tea himself so the spoiled princess could not complain. Eiji felt joy building up inside him for the prince to help him. As far as Eiji knew Oishi, he was always there for him and that was all Eiji wanted.

Emilia didn't give up then. After a sip, she pushed the little tea cup slowly and gently without a sound with her fingers while distracting Oishi. The little tea cup fell down and broke into pieces. "Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't do it on purpose." Emilia put her fingers on her lips.

Eiji eyed her. "It's alright nya." He bent down to pick up the broken pieces. She giggled for only Eiji to hear and kicked Eiji a bit so he lost his balance and fell into the pond. The water was cold but low. It only went up to his knees as he layed there on his bottoms. His clothes were wet and he bruised himself.

Oishi didn't think twice. He helped Eiji up, asked for a towel, and helped dry Eiji. He walked Eiji to Oishi's room to get clean and dry set of clothes for Eiji. Emilia was infuriated. Oishi completely forgot her very existence. She lost her taste in tea and went back to her room, thinking of a way to get rid of Eiji.

"Thanks, Oishiiiiii nyaaaaa!" yelled Eiji with two fingers up.

Oishi smiled. "It's alright, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

"Oishiiiiiiii…sorry I made you wet and dirty too…"

"Don't worry about it…and I'll give those clothes to you."

Eiji felt warm. Oishi's clothes were a little bigger than him and they felt warm and also smelled like Oishi. It was the scent of white lilies.

"Thanks, Oishiiiii." Eiji gave him a hug as his father came in. His father had the wrong idea and misunderstood. Originally, Oishi and Emilia was suppose to attend an important party but Oishi got sidetracked.

"What do you think you're doing…something so disgraceful!" his father bellowed. "A maid trying to get together with my son?! Very very disgraceful!" he then turned to Oishi. He grabbed Oishi away and said, "Don't be fooled…many poor people have a motive for trying to get close to you and that…" he pointed to Eiji. "Is one of them…" Walking toward Eiji, he demanded in a cold voice, "Get out, a maid like you with no manners have no place in my land…you shall move away or face my wrath…" Before he went out the door, his last words were, "Consider yourself lucky for getting away this easily…because Oishi is here."

Eiji felt ashamed. "I'm sorry…" said Eiji as he also left. "I'll leave tonight." For a reason Oishi did not understand, he felt very angry with himself for not being able to say anything. He felt unless and maybe that was why he always abided by the rules. But this time, even as scared as he was, he was willing to try to do something.

Eiji packed up the very little he had in his small room he shared with another person like himself. He walked outside and took one last look at the huge mansion before him.

"Eiji!"

Eiji turned around. There stood Oishi. "Eiji…come with me!" he grabbed Eiji as he ran inside. They boomed into his father's bedroom.

* * *

A little message from me

xD That's the end…I wanted to save the exciting part for later (not that it's so exciting :p). I liked this chapter but not as much as chapter 2. It's cute and Emilia is just so evil xD. Review review please

* * *

Preview

His Decision

"If you won't let Eiji stay…then I will…"

Oishi looked dead serious.


	4. His Decision

Eiji x Oishi

Little message from me

Yessss xD finally chapter 4. This is going to be the longest chapter xD. Hope you like xD review review. This is the chapter to really dislike Emilia :B.

* * *

Chapter 4

His Decision

His father sat with his legs crossed on the royal golden chair fitted for a king and more than two people while eating a slice of cake with the finest tea.

"I won't let you make Eiji move out!" Oishi blurted out. This is his first time being very bold in the sight of his father.

"Or what?" His father's answers were frightening. They were solemn and he meant what he said. It was his pride. "What can be done to change my mind?"

""If you won't let Eiji stay…then I will…" he hesitated for a bit just as Eiji held his hand tight. They felt warm and Oishi had courage building up inside. He regained his momentum. "I shall abdicate from my right to the throne." He looked dead serious as Eiji described him at that moment.

"You…"

"I'm very willing and without regrets." Oishi knew he had won this challenge.

"Why would you give up so much for a…mere peasant?"

"Social status has no meaning to me…he may be a mere peasant in the eyes of others, but he's wealthier than anyone else. He's my friend."

"Wealthier?"

"Not in ways of money."

"You have a beautiful and most refined fiancé with power everyone envies and I will not let you ruin what you have right now especially to give up everything for..."

"This power...is worthless making people follow you because of money… I know it's important but there are much more important things to me…like…" he looked at Eiji and showed that glowing smile once again. "All I'm asking for right now is that you would allow Eiji to stay here."

"Very well, however, she'll work much harder from now on as punishment and she'll stay very far away from you."

"Thanks Oishi…" Eiji sighed with relief. "I was very nervous there…and felt uncomfortable."

"If it weren't for you…I wouldn't have had the courage to face my father…so thank you, Eiji." He patted Eiji on the head. "We were once a happy family but as my father grew more powerful, all he cared for was status and money. Sure, he was successful but I haven't seen him smile truly happy since my mother passed away. When she did, as his only son and heir, I had a lot of pressure. He was really hard on me so I became less open and it feels nice to be telling somebody about this. It feels comfortable talking to you."

"Aleast…you're lucky to have a mother and a father that cares for you. Don't blame your father. He's just trying to think about your future."

"I understand but I'd like to decide my own future…thanks for listening to me and I'm sorry about your parents."

"I never met them before and never saw how they looked."

"Let's change the subject."

They strolled along as Eiji hopped with his usual cheerfulness.

Emilia sneaked into Oishi's room making sure no one was there. She took his most prized possession – his mother's ruby locket with his mother's only real picture. The rest of his mother's pictures were portraits painted and were too huge to be held in lockets. She went up to Eiji's room. Trying not to get dirty from his belongings, she dropped the little locket in bag.

She grinned evilly as she went on with her beauty sleep.

* * *

Things were happening too quickly for Oishi. He wanted to get some rest and he fell into deep sleep as soon as he hit the hay (lol xD I couldn't help but add that cute phrase).

That morning was a gathering in the ballroom of everyone inside the mansion. Oishi was desperate to find that locket of his beloved mother. He wanted it back so dearly.

Emilia stood there ready to reveal her plans. "Everyone please bring in your belongings and we'll have to check everybody and place in this mansion for this locket. Anyone who finds it will receive three hundred thousand."

There was a clamor in the mansion. People were magically determined to find that locket. They all dropped their stuff on the ground. As Eiji dropped his stuff, there was sparkling ruby locket that layed there in the dusty belongings.

One person yelled out, "I found it!"

Emilia planned out the rest of the script. "I shall pay you tomorrow." He inspected the owner of the dirty bag. "My, my if it isn't that maid that was punished a few days ago. You sure have guts."

Oishi was informed at speed of light. He was shocked. All he thought of was that it was a misunderstanding. Eiji wasn't the type of person that would steal. He rushed over to the scene of the crime.

Eiji wanted to escape from there. "It wasn't me…"

"Then why is it in _your_ bag?"

"I don't know…" Eiji felt hot, embarrassed and he was sweating. "I don't know!" he yelled out. He even felt more afraid when the person standing in front of him was Oishi.

* * *

Preview

Goodbye and a New Beginning

"Goodbye…" Eiji said.


	5. Goodbye and a New Beginning

Eiji x Oishi

Chapter 5

_Italics: Thinking_

Goodbye and a New Beginning

"I…really didn't steal it. I don't know why it's in my bag." Eiji yelled out as he felt hot with sweat.

Oishi stared at him doubtfully. Eiji felt as he was looking right through Eiji. He shut his eyes tight.

_I can't stay here anymore. I'm not allowed. _Eiji ran out the front entrance. Oishi dashed right after him leaving behind another jealous Emilia. Eiji was trying to lose Oishi, but the garden was like a maze. Behind him, Oishi grabbed his hand. They looked at each other for a while.

Eiji apologized and broke loose of his grip. He walked backward until he was at a dead end near the pond while Oishi came closer. "Please…stay," Oishi said with another gorgeous smile. Eiji calmed down. He quietly followed Oishi.

"Now that my mother's necklace is found, you may all return to your agenda," was all he ordered.

Emilia blocked Oishi's path. "You see? The motives of these peasants…why are you still letting her go?"

"I'll take the responsibility…anything could have happened however, it doesn't matter as long as that necklace is found."

"But…that thief!"

"Enough! Don't speak of this again. Please help Eiji…I'll leave him in your care."

Emilia grabbed Eiji so hard. Her nails pierced his skin. She glared at him and pulled him forward so their lips were real close. Eiji looked at her. _She's cute and pretty. _Then with pressure, she pushed him toward another maid. "Get out of my way."

Eiji injured head and fell sick for the rest of the day. He skipped dinner and took a nap that was hours long.

"WHAT?!" bellowed the king. "HOW DARE SHE TRY TO STEAL _THAT_ NECKLACE…"

"I tried to stop him, uncle. But I never expected her to steal the necklace and Oishi let her off."

"BUT, I WILL NOT LET HER OFF…"

"What will you do?"

The king grinned. "Guards, capture that peasant and make sure she's never allowed to return… and also Oishi must never know of this."

"Yes, your highness."

The door banged open. Eiji, startled, screamed as he sat up. "Hey, hey where are you taking me?!"

"Anywhere but here… it's an order from the king"

"Let me go!" he kicked and tried to resist but had no effect to the heavy armors they wore.

They dropped him outside the gate. Eiji was wide eyed watching the door close. Tears strolled down his cheeks fast.

"What an eyesore…" one of the guards said so Eiji could hear.

Eiji made loud uproar yelling as well as banging the gates with his fists. "Goodbye…" he whispered. Eiji slowly took step by step to nowhere. Even as he was wiping away his tears with his hands, the tears would not stop. His soul was gone.

The night got colder. Raindrops washed away Eiji's tears. _How is it possible that this rain could wash away my pain in one day? I can't…can't see him anymore. _

Emilia was enjoying the play from her window. "Now she's out of my way." Raindrops raced on the window.

* * *

"Where is Eiji?" Oishi was searching for the cute maid that kept him company almost everyday. He looked right and left until he was going in circles inside his own mansion. "Have you seen Eiji?" he asked one of the maids in torn up rags.

She was grumpy and mumbling few words until she turned around. "Ah…young master…did you ask something?" She felt embarrassed looking so unrefined unlike the young mistress Emilia then looked at herself. Her wandering eyes never met Oishi's. _He's so handsome._

"Have you seen Eiji?"

"Oh, no not since yesterday…"

"Yesterday…it can't be!" He started running toward Emilia's room but thanked the maid first and waved. _Emilia must have done something to Eiji. I got to find out. Where are you Eiji? I wonder what you're doing right now. _

Without food for a few days, Eiji sat in the dirt garbage streets of this village. He only drank water, walked near the river, and sat there for hours looking out into the open space…just spacing out. He was in his own world and wasn't aware of anything.

"Come in…" said Emilia as she was tying her hair with a silk ribbon. "Oh, a very beautiful day isn't it…" she said, opening the curtains. She hugged Oishi. _You're mine now…_

"Yesterday, I asked you to take care of Eiji…where is he?" he pushed Emilia away from her embrace.

"Oh…her…I don't know. The guards told me she ran away." She held her robe tightly from anger.

"How can that be?" _I asked him to stay…_ "Thanks, Emilia…"

"Hey!" he gasped for air after running around the mansion. "You told Emilia…that Eiji ran away. Is that true? Where did Eiji go?"

"We don't know where the maid went."

"I'll go find him!"

"Stop!" the guard yelled. "As an order, you're not allowed to go after that peasant. It's an order!"

"I don't CARE! Let me out!"

A familiar voice said, "Let him go."

There, Emilia stood. _You'll never find her. _She smiled. _This way, Oishi will never suspect me and he will come to favor me._

"Thanks, Emilia." Oishi patted her on the shoulder.

"Hmph. Men are easy."

_Where are you Eiji? Where? Eiji! Eiji! Eiji!_

"Eiji!" was all Oishi said the entire day. He looked all corners of the village. Unfortunately, the river lay near the meadow outside of the village. _Eiji! Eiji!_ As the sun began to set, Oishi was panting. _Where are you, Eiji?_

Eiji lied on his back to watch the sunset. His cheerful eyes now were soulless. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The night came closer as Oishi was running through the village asking everyone that passes by him.

Eiji sat down next to a huge tree, shivering. Few raindrops fell on him and the wind was furious. _Is the sky crying too? Are you also pitying me?_

_Eiji! Eiji! _Oishi slipped in the puddles. Dirt covered his clothes as he gave up his ways of royalty. His legs were wet but he still managed to keep walking. He felt weak as he wasn't used to the hardships of labor. At last, he fell down unable to get up. With a thump, a little girl that came out from the straw house, she pulled Oishi inside to cover him from the rain.

_He has a fever. _She took off Oishi's clothes but not too much and covered him with two sheets of blanket and changed a cold cloth from him forehead.

_Eiji! Eiji! Wait for me…_

* * *

A little message from me

Sorry for the long wait. xD I was kind of busy. So this chapter, I wrote more than usual.

Preview

Reunited

"Oishi…" he backed away.


	6. Reunited

Eiji x Oishi

Eiji x Oishi

Chapter 6

_Italics: thinking_

Reunited

_Eiji! Eiji! Wait for me… _Oishi groaned and he felt weak unable to move. He so desperately wanted to find Eiji. To see Eiji and his smile.

"You mustn't move around so," the little girl quietly whispered. "Get some rest…"

"Who are you?"

"You fainted in front of my house, Mister. Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm sorry for the trouble. I'm Oishi and also thank you for the hospitality." Oishi's strength was draining away with every word. Not before long, his vision blurred.

"It's alright…you should rest."

In a faint whisper, "Why did you help me?"

She just smiled and went out as the rain stopped pouring. _What? It was just pouring hard minutes ago…_

_Oishi…wait for me! Oishi! His back…so far away from me. Oishi! _"Oishi…" Eiji mumbled. His eyes were greeted with a sunrise that meant to say "a new beginning". He covered his eyes with the palm of his hands.

* * *

One Year Later

"Where should we place this, Young Master?" Oishi's workers said.

"Just go with Emilia's planning…" he answered. His eyes had gotten dark since one year ago and only fake smiles came from him. Those were times when greeting people of higher status than himself.

"Congratulations, Young Master!" one of the maids congratulated him.

Oishi said nothing more. Emilia came up to him. "Dear, what should I wear on that day? Oh, I'm very excited." She chewed on fried potatoes just like she would everyday (always eating something).

"Anything of your wish. I'm sure they'll all look great on you."

"My…" she blushed. _He's of my satisfaction ever since that wrench disappeared. _

_I'm sorry, Emilia. I can give you anything you desire except my heart. _

Everyone in the village heard of the great news coming from the palace. All the nobles gathered to the finest designers in town for new clothes just to wear on that day. Even Eiji heard it.

Eiji was a matured young man. He looked just like a prince as he worked hard during the one year that past in order to forget the painful memories. His tears rolled down his face upon hearing "Oishi". _I wish you happiness…though I'm sorry. I shouldn't see you again. It'd be wrong. No, I __**can't**__ see you again. We're in two very different worlds. _He walked towards the palace. He looked up at the huge mansion on the other side of the gate. _I want to see you again. I really do. Just a small glimpse and I'll be very happy. Tomorrow, I'll come. Definitely. _

Eiji casually walked in. He hoped no one would question him and his clothing didn't seem like the peasant clothing anymore. He traveled for the past year wandering and wandering. He helped out many villagers even for the littlest rewards. _I hope they don't notice me. _

The wheel of fate began to spin. Oishi walked down the stairs for a salutation to all his honorable guests. He spotted a red head who looked just like Eiji. _It can't be…_His heart pounded faster and he was even more nervous. How could he face Eiji?

Eiji looked around for Oishi. _I can't…I don't know what to say to him…_He then turned to leave. Oishi rushed to the entrance. He didn't have time to think. He didn't want to regret this like before as he failed to find Eiji.

"Eiji!"

* * *

"Lalalala," Emilia sang. She pranced with glee and squealed. _I wonder where Oishi is. _

As Eiji ran, a thought came into mind. _What am I doing? _Soon his hands were chained to Oishi's. They both stopped panting hard. _I can't run forever…_

"Eiji… I'm sorry. That day…" he stopped to catch his breath, his heart pounding faster.

Tears flowed down his cheeks nonstop. "Oishi…" he smiled for the first time in a long time. He shook his head and fell into a warm embrace.

_Eiji! Eiji!_

_Oishi! Oishi!_

"This is…your wedding?"

Oishi let go and grabbed Eiji by the shoulder. "It is…but I want cancel it now. This was my father's last wish after all.

"Oh…I'm sorry about your father," Eiji lowly said. C'mon! You can tell them to cancel it. I want to show you a place!"

In the same place, Eiji had stayed by the river, they shared a happy memory. Hair was blowing in the wind revealing the true smiles on the two with burning eyes. Hands held one another as if met the perfect one.

_We'll be together…Oishi…because…I won't let you go._

* * *

A Message from Me

Sorry for the long waitttt. xD I was kind of busy here and there and was stuck on how to end it. Here you go . The story was fun to write…I hope you all liked it ).


End file.
